


Mine

by solecitrus (sunnyagrume)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Introspection, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/solecitrus
Summary: Theseus was not jealous, not at all.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757192) by [sunnyagrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume). 



> Oh the first fanfic I wrote about them! It was inspired of that dialogue where Theseus is like “THE DEMON IS A HOMEWRECKER D:"  
> I actually LOVE Zagreus, in this fanfic he’s not described in very flattering terms just because it’s Theseus POV

Theseus was not jealous, not at all.

He never carefully studied how the beast and the Minotaur -no, Asterius- interacted and he didn't care him when the bull commented on how their now habitual opponent "was stronger than he seemed".

Who had been the king of Athens? Who was a hero everyone loved? Who was the one who had a trusted companion by his side?

He had no reason to be jealous.

And why? Because of that monstrous being, of that demon who should have felt honored that Theseus reserved him even a minimum of his attention?

Nonsense, nonsense!

The relationship he had with Asterius was unbreakable. Over time, between battles in the arena and moments of peace together, their bond he had grown deeper and deeper. Nothing would have changed that.

And in those moments away from adoring admirers and battles, when he held Asterius to himself, thinking "Mine", it was only a symbol of how close they were. And no beast could separate them.


End file.
